The invention relates to cleaner/degreaser compositions and, more particularly, to stable cleaner/degreaser compositions that includes a terpene.
While not wishing to be held to any theory as to the nature of the cleaning and degreasing action of presently available compositions, it is believed that highly or infinitely water soluble organic solvents presently used in both retail as well as industrial and institutional cleaner/degreaser compositions are too hydrophilic in nature to function effectively in removing hydrophobic xe2x80x9coleophilicxe2x80x9d soilants, especially in the presence of diluting water. As the level of the latter is increased to bring conventional compositions to ready to use strength, the solvating action of the organic solvent is drastically reduced with a consequent and marked reduction in the cleaning/degreasing action required for effective cleaning and oily soilant removal.
There remains a need, therefore, for cleaning, degreaser compositions with improved cleaning and degreasing capabilities without the other deficiencies of presently available cleaner/degreaser compositions.
Generally, the present invention relates to terpene based cleaning compositions that are stable in concentrate and dilute use solution form.
One embodiment of the invention includes compositions of the invention include: (a) a terpene compound; (b) a surfactant; and (c) an ethoxylated aryl alcohol having the formula: 
where, p is an interger from 2 to 40; Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, (C1-C3)alkyl, (C1-C3)alkoxy, or (C1-C3)alkenyl; and Rxe2x80x3 is a bond or (C1-C3)alkyl, (C1-C3)alkoxy, or (C1-C3)alkenyl.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a composition including: 1-65% wt D-limonene compound; 0.5-40% wt surfactant and 0.5-40% wt. of an ethoxylated aryl alcohol having the formula: 
where, p is an interger from 2 to 40; Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, (C1-C3)alkyl, (C1-C3)alkoxy, or (C1-C3)alkenyl; and Rxe2x80x3 is a bond or (C1-C3)alkyl, (C1-C3)alkoxy, or (C1-C3)alkenyl.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The Detailed Description and Examples which follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments